


In the Navy

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [67]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Bisexuality, Drabble, M/M, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Anthony had always known he was bisexual.





	In the Navy

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I heard they'd served in the Navy together, this happened.

Anthony had always known he was bisexual. Not that he was bothered by it, it was common knowledge that liaisons happened between the boys at Eton, but tutors would look the other way if one was discreet. He had had his share of women over the years and he didn’t feel as though these meetings with his own sex were anything to agonise over. As far as Anthony was concerned, he would marry and his wife would simply turn a blind eye. 

Which was why now, with his body pressed up against Charles’, Anthony let himself be carried to bliss.


End file.
